A method is known of how to prepare for example a deal of a game of bridge by using a case, a deck of cards and a printed list of deals. This may be carried out by a non-player before the deal is effectively played, but this requires a specific device and a certain amount of time.
Another embodiment would consist of giving each player a deck of cards and a list of his deals to form his hand at the table. However, without any aid, the ways and means to carry out this operation at the table would be difficult, having regard to the need for absolute secrecy with respect to the other players.